War on Earth: The beginning (Rough draft)
by Metallicasaw
Summary: Conflict will swallow the Earth. But to every legend there is a beginning. This is that beginning. This is also the rough draft to that story.
1. Prologue

GIVE ME YOU'RE REVIEWING BACON!

Prologue: The destroyer comes.

*setting a large and unidentifiable dark room.

?: Greeting's my Tallest!

Red: You know you're mission.

Purple: You should by now.

?: Yes I am to find and exterminate the traitor Zim.

Red: Good now go complete you're mission.

Purple: And bring me some doughnuts!

Red: Are you still here… go now.

*the unknown Irken leaves with weaponry tool's and stealth enhancers bristling from his PAK.

Purple: I just realized we didn't give him a S.I.R.

Red: He won't need one.

Purple: I hope I get jelly doughnuts.

Red: WILL YOU STOP WITH THE DOUGHNUTS!

Purple: I wonder when will he return.

Red: I don't care just so long as he returns with Zim's head on a pike!

*setting a small black Irken voot cruiser.

?: Don't worry my Tallest Zim will pay for the near destruction of our home world so long as my name is Metall!

I am accepting characters just send the biography to me via private messaging and you might get to see you're character here.


	2. Chapter 1: A new student

Chapter one: A new student.

Zim's POV.

Class has just begun in this pitiful Skool when Mrs Bitters makes an announcement.

Mrs Bitters: Class I would like to introduce the newest hopeless appendage to the student body!

His name is Braxton. Braxton if you would like to say something say it now. Because after this moment I don't want to hear another sound from you!

Zim's thoughts: This human seems as if he will not be an obstacle. He look's like an average enough human though so he may prove useful. With his long blonde hair white shirt blue jeans and black boots yes he might just do as a new friend someone who will throw of other human's like the Dib monkey. Oh he is about to speak.

Metall's POV.

Finally the old crone is done speaking. oh wait im supposed to say something now.

Metall: Just ignore me I prefer solitude from others. As I explore the very depth's of science and magic. As after all magic is just science we don't understand yet and due to the law of averages at least one of those old story's has to be true! Hhhmm maybe Merlin yes I shall look into that .

Metall's thoughts: Ha these human's are buying it what feeble little mind's such weak brain's and…. Wait they're laughing and calling me a freak yes they shall die first! Wait there is one who seems to have a look of admiration upon his face. And oh my gosh look at the size of his head! Strange oh well I will just have to use it as a storage compartment after I remove it from his neck! In the meantime guess I'll just sit near him then.

Dib's POV.

Finally someone who realizes what I know! He will be my partner as we theorize together and explore the depths of forbidden knowledge make wonderful new technology and re-discover old forgotten secrets and means to attain power as we defend this world from Zim and his kind! Oh he's coming here what to say what to say.

Metall: Hello there you may proceed to tell me you're theories and share you're knowledge with me.

Dib: Ok where to begin oh yes Zim's an alien!

Metall: Interesting you may proceed to tell me more on the subject before I determine whether it's true or not.

Dib's thoughts: YES! A true friend if I have ever seen or met one myself! Too bad until now I have not. But we shall see how this play's out.

Zim's final thoughts.

PITIFUL HUMAN! He has made a powerful enemy this day! He will RUE the moment he decided to not acknowledge my superiority!


	3. Chapter 2: Getting to know Metall

Chapter 2: getting to know Metall.

*setting Testing chamber one

Metall's POV.

Metall: Pitiful humans and even more pitiful Zim they dare call me a freak and Zim is barely wearing a disguise. Oh well that made it easier to find him and he has enemy's I can exploit. HA this will be easier than I had hoped after all I hoped for a challenge. But I can still have some fun with him but first things first I must get these test's done as I find humanity's greatest weaknesses and improve my equipment at the same time. Computer send in the first test subject.

Computer: Yes master.

*A window appears before Metall revealing a white maze filled with robots lasers and flame throwers. A large black door opens and one little human girl emerges from the darkness clad in grey battle armour with her own blood serving as decoration for it.

Unidentified girl: Where am I? Where's my mommy?

Metall: Ah yes test subject number one today you will be testing the agility armor you are currently wearing. You must find the exit to this room and try not to die. I only just kidnapped you.

*The door closes as she crosses the threshold into the test chamber. She run's with near blinding speed (by human standards). Somersaults over the first laser grid. Rolls under the fire. Turns the corner and finds two robots. she runs again dodging every laser and bullet like in the matrix! She jumps again landing on one of the bots crushing it. she turns and kicks the other one. As parts fly off of it the floor begins to shake! Opening to reveal an acid pit without a moments hesitation she runs and jumps as it's still opening and lands on the other side of the gaping chasm! She notices Metall watching through the window. She runs jumps and crashes through it. She try's to kick him but he's gone he grabs her from behind. His own black armour giving him the accuracy and strength to grab and pull out the girls spine! Her final exclamation a deathly scream as tears run down her face and her blood covers the observation room. Seemingly disappointed Metall grabs her limp body. as his armours red intricate lights turn on while we see he has no helmet his black eyes filled with distain for her race and shame for the armours performance and joy at how well the fight or flight program in the armour worked.

Metall: Good I like these results! But computer lets go with tinted windows next time. So as to see if the next one will last longer of course after I make vital adjustment's to this armour! She was to weak. To slow. To immobile. Computer salvage the armor take out this trash and take me to engineering.


	4. Chapter 3: A strange happening

Chapter three: A strange happening

Metall's POV.

Metall's beginning thoughts: Ever since I arrived on this PATHETIC world I seem to have fallen into a strange routine and managing my time between Dib and skool has left little time for my job oh well at least on this Saturday night I am able to get some work done improving my armor minions and weapons ah perfect I can't wait to incorporate this hunter robot into the test's and I eagerly await using it on Zim.

Computer: Sir it seems the informant is at the door!

Metall: Great just perfect! Oh well I just hope he has something useful to tell me. Get me to the house.

*A tube like elevator appears and lifts Metall up as his holographic disguise comes on and his armor lighting shuts down.

Metall: Hey man what's going on?

Dib: Oh nothing just that I found out some more of Zim's security system's!

Metall: Good good could I have a list of everything you found out over there?

Dib: Sure why?

Metall: no reason.

Dib: Ok I'll try and get a list done. So what do you wanna do old pal of mine?

Metall: Wonderful thank you! I don't really know.

*explosion

Dib: What the heck was that?

Metall: (nervous looking) no idea! just remembered im really busy gotta go check something by!

*Metall closes the door.

Dib: I wonder what had him all shook up like that? I wonder what was that explosion that seemed to be directly under my feet? Guess I gotta find out!

Metall: Gotta see if that robot's ok! Computer get me to engineering!

*The tube elevator reappears and carries him down as he turns to normal.

Metall's thought's: Oh come on how did test chamber 1 just BLOW UP! After an hour of looking I finally found the source of the explosion and let's just say I do NOT like these results nor the questions they bring up.


	5. Chapter 4: A new Pawn

Chapter four: A new Pawn.

Metall's POV.

Beginning thoughts: Well after looking at the mess that was my main testing chamber I decided to find out what happened.

Metall: Computer! Open up Test chamber one's security footage. And go to say three minutes before the explosion.

Computer: Yes master.

*A television like screen comes out of the ceiling hanging two feet in front of Metall as it turns on one could clearly see a small Irken in the footage clad in leather planting the bomb in the test chamber.

Metall: This…. is not good. I wonder…. Computer search for this person in the Empires criminal database!

*The footage stops and the screen comes up with a list of faces each with the crime they are accused of.

Metall: Go through the treason category.

*The list grows far shorter showing only rebels traitors and those who harbored them and the screen scrolls down until there's a match.

Metall: Yes this is him. Ket oh… he's a girl. Charged with 17 counts of treason 5 counts of murder 10 counts of disrespecting authority. Quite a rap she's got.

Computer: There's somebody at the door.

Metall: Open the trap.

Computer: She is wearing a PAK and has three fingers.

Metall: Let me see.

*The screen changes to show outside the front door.

Metall: Let her in.

*The door opens.

Metall: Get me up there.

*Tube elevator again

Metall: Hello there. No need for a disguise here.

Tak: How could you tell it was a disguise?

Metall: Seven different ways'. Six of them are fingers. One is a PAK with purple spot's.

Tak: Interesting. You seem to have better observational skills than most.

Metall: Well I am higher up in the ranks than generals.

Tak: Impressive where is your SIR.

Metall: Don't need one.

Tak: Wow that is impressive. MIMI get over here!

MIMI: Yes mistress.

Metall: Interesting you have a standard issue information retrieval unit upgraded with hologram emitters and a grappling arm. Come with me. Computer take us to engineering. We must make her walking piece of scrap metal a force to be reckoned with.

Tak: You dare insult MIMI I'll have you know I upgraded her myself!

Metall: And I can make her better. Sorry but I set my own standards for robots and SIR's don't come close to them.

Tak: Oh….. ok then lets get this over with. And now that I think about it why are you helping me?

Metall: The question is why would I not help you. You are a soldier of the Empire and it is my job to aid where I can. Speaking of which you look like you need a set of agility armour!

Tak: What is that?

Metall: Oh you know armour designed to increase speed agility strength and accuracy.

Tak: Wow thank you!

Metall: No problem but I will need one thing from you.

Tak: what?

Metall: Well I would like assistance in exterminating the traitor Zim and this fugitive Ket.

Tak: Really? I came here to take over this world kill Zim and dance on his grave!

Metall: Good what a coincidence I would like to do the same but the Tallest sent me here to bring them Zim's head on a pike.

Tak: Really?

Metall: Yes really it's exactly what they said when they explained this mission to me.

Tak: And Ket?

Metall: Blew up my main testing chamber.

Tak: Now that won't do.

Metall: Not at all.

Tak: Oh and if we are to be working together well my names Tak.

Metall: Pleased to meet you (shakes hand) mine is Metall.

Tak: (blushing a bit) Wait Metall? Metall "meltdown"?

Metall: Yes that would be me.

Tak: Oh my gosh such an honor to meet you. I mean.

Metall: Don't worry about it.

*Tak faints as MIMI gets on the table.

Metall's ending thought's: What wonderful luck a new pawn on my side and i didn't even build her!


	6. Chapter 5: Rebles and idols

Chapter five: Rebels and romance.

Ket's POV.

*Takes place in the same time as chapter four.

Ket's beginning thoughts: No! Not again. Not another world. How did they track me here? No matter I must defend this world and all who inhabit it from the slavery of the Empire. I've been running too much and for too long this world will be my final defense my final act of defiance against the Empire. They took everything from me my family and everyone I grew up with on Vort and I will not allow it to happen again!

Tak's POV.

Tak's thoughts (At end of four): This guy is amazing! First off I can't believe I am speaking to every invaders freaking IDOL! He who started out as an unknown bounty hunter with a knack for robotics. (Which he found out about after a near death experience when a very powerful gang leader nearly killed him! By trying to crush his skull in by pushing downwards starting at the antennae but failing as he forgot about the PAK legs Metall had. Of course Metall gained a scar his antennae have always been kind of crushed cense then.) After that he went into the Invader academy and learned all the ways to find an enemy's weaknesses. He left after a bit and returned to being a bounty hunter but with far more skill training and power. After 2 years of that the Tallest wanted to give him a job in which he would hunt down the greatest traitor's rebels and pirates to ever get in the Empires way and also take over the planets they reside on in the name of the Irken Empire and he accepted. And now he's HERE upgrading MY MIMI giving ME a place to stay giving me new equipment that he made himself and even helping me get revenge on Zim! He is quite handsome to. I never thought I would meet him either and I am going to like getting use to this. I think I am going to faint.


	7. Chapter 6: A hint of things to come

Chapter six: A hint of things to come.

Zim's POV.

*setting Zim's base.

Zim's thoughts: Finally I have come to a plan that will get rid of the Dib stinks little friend! But I will not speak of it at this time. Instead I will prepare for the carnage that will soon ensue.

G.I.R: MONKEY DANCE!

Zim: Oh Tallest WHY! NO GIR STAY AWAY FROM THAT!

Dib's POV.

*Setting Dib's room.

Dib: Recently I have been looking into an old legend about these many rings of magical power. My investigation has gone well so far. But I believe I have neglected to keep an eye on Zim. Oh well when I gather them all I should be quite powerful and be able to I don't know send him to another dimension or something. And the camera I put in front of Braxton's house was a great idea! I can now warn him of Tak next time I see him!

*setting Metall's base

Metall's POV.

Metall's thoughts: I have been speaking to Tak lately and Dib has not as of yet interfered with our planning and our conversations. That…. Disturbs me either he has been slain or he is busy. If he is busy I hope he is just doing something useful to me. If not a small shove may be required. Although he may be on to me and my…. Not being human. In which case something must be done before he becomes an obstacle. Oh forget that I'll just convince him to help me by using lies and partial truths. Backup plans are neat. I also think I should find out why Tak faint's so much then try to remedy that situation as best I can. But that will have to wait turning MIMI into something a little bit more useful along with my tests is taking some time. And I have been thinking of some things Dib told me about his little world and what I hear intrigues me that whole "Magic is just science we don't understand yet" thing may have just been part of my disguise but it seems that it is true nonetheless. That is if Dib isn't just making it all up.

*setting Ket's hideout.

Ket's POV.

Ket's thoughts: I have had enough of being alone! I hear there is a well-established resistance movement though. It's even lead by a Vortian! Although the name is kind of not good oh well it may be called the Resisty but they did almost turn the Massive into scrap metal somehow. I'll try and convince them to set up shop on Earth. Just after I earn they're trust of course.


	8. Chapter 7: The first ring

Chapter seven: The first ring.

*setting a dark corpse filled tomb.

Dib's POV.

Dib's thoughts: I keep thinking that these bodies are going to just get up and start chasing me. But then I remember why I am here. The rings of Merlin each one representing a school of magic and granting power relative to that school. The necromancers ring should be here somewhere. Soon I should find the test of the necromancer. If I pass the ring will be mine.

*He turns the corner and finds a large extravagant evil looking gateway with magic neon-looking signs that say. THIS WAY TO THE NECROMANCERS TEST AND ITS SUBSEQUENT RING!

Dib: Well that's convenient! At least I won't need to bother looking anymore.

*The gate opens for him and as Dib passes through the gate closes in front of Dib there is a coffin made of stone and there's nowhere to go as the path ends in a circle with the coffin in the middle.

Dib: Ok so what's this test?

*The coffin door shoots open and a skeleton dressed like Elvis walks out. And the ring is plainly seen on its finger. Despite the ring being as white as bleached bone. But one could clearly see the skeleton has a freaking skull on its finger.

Skeleton: Ok finally! I was sick of being alone. Oh you just want the ring. Fine take it im sick of this world anyway!

Dib: you mean the ring kept you're soul in your body and turned into a lich?

Skeleton: Ya and it when comes of I leave this plane of existence.

Dib: Oh ok well thank you so what's the test?

Skeleton: You know about 200 years ago I just got sick of this and threw it through the mental doorway or whatever the phrase is.

*The skeleton gives Dib the ring and turns to dust afterword.

Dib: Ok….. That was weird but I got the necromancers ring!


	9. Chapter 8: The first battle

Chapter eight: The first battle!

*setting Zim's base.

Zim's POV.

Zim's thoughts: Finally the Braxton Monkey shall pay for siding with the Dib human! I have prepared for this moment for weeks and now nothing can stop me! Even if Gir messed it up and the machine just gave me an army of Gir's I will still find victory this day.

Zim: COMPUTER RAISE THE ARMY AND BEGIN THE ASSAULT!

Computer: Ok.

Gir army: TAQUITO'S!

Zim: Oh dear Tallest why?

*platforms are raised and army rises to the earth's surface.

Zim: My army of Gir's! Begin the march of DOOM! This way towards Braxton's house!

Gir army (in unison): I DON'T WANNA…. OK.

*the army begins marching towards Metall's base.

Metall's POV.

Metall's thoughts: Finally I have done much for this robot and now my work on it is done.

Metall: Ok MIMI there you go upgrade complete.

MIMI: Finally speech capability!

Tak: Wonderful! Now to march!

Metall: Not yet Tak. We must finalize one more thing.

Tak: What is it?

Metall: My hunter robot.

Tak: Why do we need it?

Metall: Well it will be a wonderful soldier for the Empire. And let's just say Earth is my testing grounds for now.

Tak: Ok fine I will wait a little bit longer.

Computer: Master there is a large force coming this way!

Metall: Computer Tak MIMI stall them I will finish my robotic death machine.

Tak MIMI and the Computer (In unison): Yes Sir.

*Tak MIMI and a small amount of testing robots are lifted up to the surface to begin the battle.

Zim's POV.

Zim: Finally I see his pathetic home. Gir's begin attack protocols!

*they stop and eat tacos.

Zim: ATTACK MY MINIONS!

*The army of G.I.R's begin the assault when the defending force comes out and begins firing at the enemy.

Overview POV.

Tak: MIMI I want you on the front! Testing bot's begin firing fill the enemy with holes!

Zim: Keep going we must find victory!

*The Gir's continue swarming while Tak finds an excuse to use her armour and grabs a sword. Tak begins to give MIMI some backup while MIMI grab's and throws a Gir and begins swinging her grappling arm around whilst spinning and Tak running with the armours immense speed boost slicing everything in her path jumps and as she falls points the sword toward the ground impaling a Gir this sort of thing just keep's going for 10 minutes when the testing robots run out of ammo and energy and go offline the same with MIMI and Tak out of breath and energy and just as all hope seemed lost for them then Dib showed up.

Dib's POV.

Dib's thought's: Oh no! I knew I shouldn't have stopped spying on Zim! Now he is laying siege to my friend's house.

*Dib looks around and finds a graveyard. He run's to it reaching out with his right hand. A beam of dark green light shoot's out of the ring and hovers over the graveyard for a second before it splits going into each grave. The earth begins shaking as the undead masses rise up from the ground ready to serve they're new master.

Dib: CHARGE MY NECROMANTIC ARMY! Destroy the robot swarm!

*The zombie's begin running towards Zim's horde of Gir's and the battle resumes. Meanwhile Dib confronts Zim.

Dib: I knew I should have kept my eye on you!

Zim: How did you obtain this power?

Dib: Oh I got it from the ring I have here.

Zim: Interesting…. Gimme!

*Zim jump's trying to get Dib's ring when something awesome happens.

*The house part of Metall's base is lifted up revealing a robot the size of a house being lifted up with it. Its broad shoulder's providing support for the frame only one red eye between them long arms ending with small hands each with three long large curved jagged claws its long legs having knees that stick out in front of it skinny at the top and very large at the bottom with huge feet and calf's only two toes large rounded toes.

Metall (speaking through a speaker): Now Zim it appears my mission will end early! Hunterbot destroy them all!

Zim: Gir's climb the beast!

Dib: Zombie's do the same.

Metall: Ah Dib it saddens me to see you taking the side of the one I am here to destroy… Oh well that just means I will have to destroy you to!

*The robot comes online its red eye glowing as it finds its targets it seems to grow angry and begins stepping on them Gir's and zombies alike are smashed and as they begin climbing it it begins clawing at them and stabbing them doing damage to itself using one of these holes the only Gir left jumps into the beast dancing around pulling wires and destroying everything 30 seconds later he jumps out of its eye riding a pig and wearing a sombrero.

Metall: Oooooooooook I will have to fix it's A.I and make it out of tougher materials and… Where did you get the pig and sombrero?

Gir: I don't know!

Metall: Ok you strange strange little robot. Anyway it would appear all our forces are gone and as such this battle is a stalemate but fear not Zim death will come to your doomed head as I Metall the universes greatest bounty hunter always get my target.

Zim: But why are you after me?

Metall: Well there is that teensie weensie thing of how you nearly DESTROYED OUR VERY PLANET!

Zim: Am I the only one who was impressed by that?

Metall: You will pay dearly.

Dib: Ok so he almost blew up you're world and you want payback I can respect that but why does my world have to be taken along with his life?

Metall: Not MY world OUR world I am Irken to Dib.

Dib and Zim: What!

Metall: Idiot's! Oh well at least you will make good test subjects. And Dib thank you for all the information you gave me and you no longer need to speak to me using the name you already know me by.

Dib: What's that oh wait BRAXTON!

Metall: Good you figured that out quite quickly now didn't you? (Extremely sarcastic)

*Dib and Zim go to their homes while Metall's house lowers down and fixes itself but not before taking every piece of robot that was on the battlefield and putting it down below in the actual base.


	10. Chapter 9: Metall's aftermath

Chapter nine: Metall's aftermath.

*setting Metall's base.

Metall: Good job everybody! But now I must make the testing bot's last longer you know just in case.

Tak: I think you need a break. You have been working relentlessly on everything and you haven't even taken a break. You have been all work no play.

Metall: I have a job to do –

Tak: And like any job a vacation increases overall efficiency.

Metall: Fine. But only one day.

Computer: Good now I can take a break.

MIMI: And I can get used to my upgrades!

*2 hours later.

Metall: Come on Tak hurry up. You got me to take a break and somehow convinced me to bring you with me. Now hurry up!

*Just after he says that while pacing in front of the front door she is raised up by the tube elevator with a new disguise of course. Still with a purple shirt that is also like a skirt but she did make some changes as well for starters her pack is invisible she has a purple bob cut her eyes have changed to blue and her voice has been disguised as well to fully british her false and now smaller holographic ears have small earrings with her version of the Irken imperial insignia on them.

Metall: Ok at least I now know what kept you! And you look good as well - for a human.

Tak: Thank you. Now let's go. I assume you have transportation taken care of.

Metall: Of course I do. Now let's just go.

*As they open the door they see a blue semi-futuristic Corvette parked in front.

Metall: As you can see I also disguised our mode of travel.

*He pulls a little remote out of his pocket and presses a button which makes the hologram turn off and reveal just what it truly is. It was a small two seated floating circular car with a normal front.

Tak: You have got to be kidding me!

Metall: Nope it really is a.

Tak: Turbo 6800!

Metall: Yes yes it is.

*He pushes the button again and it goes back to being a Corvette and they get in.

Metall: Let's see if this rock has some good music.

*The radio immediately turns on and goes straight for Rock and roll after a short brain scan and begins playing the song "Pour some sugar on me".

Metall: Turns out it does. Computer after you're analysis of the area where would you recommend we go for some fun?

Computer: Well there's a club nearby or there's an amusement park nearby as well.

Metall: And this amusement park how would you define it?

Computer: An amusement park is a place where people can go on rides play games and just in general have a really good time.

Metall: Ok then sounds great! But would you wish to go there Tak?

Tak: Sure let's go!

Metall: Ok then.

*He grab's the wheel (even though it floats it is still a land vehicle it does not ascend or descend it stays at 2 feet above the ground) and begins driving as the directions are continually displayed on a screen 3 minutes later they arrive at the parks parking lot and as they see the attractions a sense of childlike wonderment fill's them.

Both: This is gonna be fun!

*After going on all the rides (feel free to montage that) they leave laughing like maniacs.

(Just before getting in the vehicle) Metall: Ok I believe that we just found the best way to use these people.

*just after he says that two strange looking dart's come shooting out from the shadow's hitting both of them in there PAK's. for some reason the dart's both hit in the same spot and they were sharp enough to go through the outer layer and mess with the stuff enough to make Tak and Metall both fall asleep.

Dib: Use us. I don't think so. Nice shot agent Silverwing.

Silverwing: Nice shot yourself. And just call me Sib.


	11. Chapter 10: Zim and Dib's aftermath

Chapter ten: Zim/Dib's aftermath.

*setting Skool.

*Zim's POV.

Zim's thoughts: Miss Bitter's is finally in her drone mode. Now she just speaks of how everything would be if the Dib-human wasn't crazy.

Miss Bitter's: And would he obsess about Bigfoot? NO! And would he call Zim an alien? NO! Would he be so annoying? NO! His insanity shall make the universe IMPLODE IN ON ITSELF! Bringing doom doom doom doooooooooom.

Zim's thoughts: And now she says doom. It's actually pretty funny. Oh and there is a new human awaiting Miss Butter's own form of torture. ZIM believes she is called Sib. Look at her sitting right behind the Dib-human and as such she has declared her allegiants with the Dib-human. With her black wavy scythe hair locked on the right side of her face. Blue dress with the same insignia as the Dib-human's shirt. Black trenchcoat and black combat boots. Rectangular glasses silver eyes and a nose that looks almost just like the Dib-humans! That human thing disgusts me! But ZIM is plotting a way to get rid of her. Soon she will be out of ZIM's way.

Dib's POV.

Dib's thoughts: Well I guess I saw this coming. It had to happen eventually. Oh well at least we got Tak and that Irken who pretended to be my friend last night. They are currently being held and studied at Swollen Eyeball HQ along with their vehicle and armour. And I just noticed how Zim is staring at Sib….. I don't like it.

*Setting Zim's base.

Zim's POV.

Zim: GIR I'll be down in the Lab. Do not disturb me.

GIR: Okeydokey!

*Zim goes down via the Toilet.

*Setting Swollen Eyeball HQ (Alien examination room.)

*The scientists are getting ready for another experiment on the two subjects as two children come into the room.

Dib: I'm telling you Sib there is a ring for each and every school of magic!

*There talk becomes unimportant as a certain alien with black eyes comes back into consciousness.

Metall's thoughts: I CAN HEAR HIM! Dib is here…wherever here is. Wait I seem to be in some sort of…liquid substance?

*As he opened his eyes he could not believe what he saw. He was in a large tank full of a translucent green liquid and outside the tank there where many humans, computers, operating tables and other non-specified scientific tools aside from that he could see his armor and his vehicle. But what shocked him most was Tak. She was on one of the many operating tables as it seemed the humans where going to dissect her after killing her by the looks of it.

Metall's thoughts: They all die this day.

*He then brought out his PAK legs to cut the glass and launch himself out of the tank in an explosion of the green liquid all while screaming at the top of his squeedly spooch.

Metall: I AM METALL AND YOU ARE DEAD!

Credit for character Sib goes to Si1verwing.


	12. Chapter 11: Ket's logs

Chapter 11: Ket's logs.

Ket's video diary: entry 1 IY (Imperial Year) 456,000 TM (Tallest Month) Purple 10 Day 40

The screen turns on with a small high pitched hum as Ket becomes visible as well as her room.

It was a small dark rectangular room with a mirror next to the door in the background (The door was a bit more to the right and if you really slammed it open you would break the mirror with the door) Ket's features where unmistakable as her face and clothing came into view and as it did we finally see her eye color and all her eyes tell about her. Black as night emotionless as death and deadly as fire.

Ket: For the past few months I have been trying to gain the trust and support of the Resisty. Unfortunately there are still many who believe that I am an Imperial spy. Yeah right! Not only are the Tallest too stupid to come up with such an idea. But I grew up on Vort and when the invasion occurred I lost all my friends and family. Oh well, it's not like you care whoever's watching this. Either you're watching for a history class on the fall of the Irken Empire or you found this by chance while sifting through the rubble that was once the Human civilization.

Entry 2 IY 456,000 TM Red 11 Day 12

I'll spare you the detail's instead of just going through how everything looks again.

Ket: Recently I lead a raid on the Armada and it seems the Empire is moving away from organic troops instead the Tallest are favoring robotic soldiers. Why? What prompted this decision? But more importantly, where are they made? Who made them? And what are their weaknesses? Who do I have to kill to get some answers now?

Entry 3 IY 456,000 TM Red 11 Day 15

This time there's a new Irken with dark purple eyes and a very human looking attire in the background but we don't have a very good look at her yet.

Ket: With the help of this person who might be a stranger to you I was able to figure out the where, who, why and how of these new robotic troop's. They are being created on Earth by Metall! Who used his leverage with the Tallest to get these new troops to replace most Irken soldiers so that no Irken will die on the battlefield. Also from what we were also able to figure out he seems to be much scarier than usual towards them. Hey Zoah come introduce yourself to (hopefully) the history class kiddy's. She comes closer and as she does we see that she is wearing a deep violet shirt, black pants, black gloves/boots and has a black PAK with Purple spots as well as her antennae which are similar to Tak's only with arrowhead points.

Zoah: Hey, I'm Zoah. I used to be an elite Invader, but I accidentally found some secret information that changed everything, and I've been a rebel ever since. In a nutshell, I hate the Empire and everything it holds. I've been helping Ket to get the Resisty on our side, and, as Ket said, I'm the one who found out that Metall was the one designing the robotic soldiers for the Armada.

Entry 4 IY 456,000 TM Red 11 Day 16

Ket: Were going to Earth baby! And Metall shall know fear. Zim shall fall. And we will have a base set up on a planet where the people would sooner die rather than become slaves.


End file.
